1. Field of the Invention
A bilayer protection device for shielding the eyes of a user from X-radiations is disclosed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combined metalized thin layer diffractor/refractor/reflector and lead layer shield that together block a significant portion of incoming X-radiation from striking the eye tissue of a wearer while permitting the wearer limited forward vision.
Persons subjected to limited (short term exposure) or excessive (long term or repeated exposures) X-radiation may manifest eye damage. Primarily this damage is in the form of tumors and nuclear or cortical lens cataracts. Damage to an eye begins at the time of the X-ray exposure and continues to occur for several weeks thereafter, due to the generation of free radical toxins in the eye tissue during or after the X-radiation exposure.
In particular, individuals at risk include, but are not limited to, dental patients undergoing various preventative or treatment programs such as: C.T. scans, fluoroscopic studies, tomographic, cephalometric, panagraphic, full mouth series, bite wing, and occlusal X-ray procedures. Additionally, medical patients subjected to similar procedures are at risk as are the dental and medical personnel performing such manipulations. Further, persons found in any X-radiation containing environment might find the subject device useful for blocking X-rays while still retaining a narrowed forward vision.
2. Description of the Background Art
Historically, various X-radiation shielding devices have been presented to the public. Concerning versatility and effectiveness, these devices have numerous drawbacks. Many of the prior inventions are excessively heavy, too bulky or cumbersome for convenient utilization or use in areas with restricted space, too costly to produce, too complex to manufacture economically or to easily use, or generally fail to provide sufficiently for a wearer's reduced, but still existent, visual necessities while eliminating X-radiation.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,285,226 are eye protection goggles having two layers that resist shattering. One layer is optical quality material and the other layer is for structural stability with a small opening for viewing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,917 relates to a vision aid. To reduce the brightness of the sun or surrounding lights, a device is produced that admits a limited amount of light through slit openings.
An anti-ray eye shield is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,628. A series of hinged louvred openings in a face mask admit decreased levels of radiation by closing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,825 discloses radio frequency shielding goggles and helmet. All openings are covered with screen and the remainder of the goggles has an electrically conducting film or other conducting material to introduce the shielding qualities.
A controlled light limiting lens assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,020. A louvred element having a central hole is positioned over a polarized element. By rotating the louvred element, any desired extraneous light, the angle of incidence of which is greater than the angle of the light accepted through the louvres, is blocked.
Presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,862 is a radiation eye shield. This shield comprises lead-glass lenses and lead impregnated vinyl shielding for the surfaces surrounding the lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,405 exhibits a X-ray shield having a radiolucent frame and radiopaque lens cup. Not only does the device prevent X-radiation from reaching a wearer, the device blocks visible light from reaching a wearer.
Protective eyewear is related in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,002. An adjustably sized cone that does not transmit light is positioned over each eye of a wearer.
Polymer preparations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,264,272, 4,129,524, and 4,182,821. These polymers may be employed to contain lead and thus serve as X-radiation blockers.
German Patent No. 894,916 shows a face mask that swings up during nonuse. U.K. Patent Application Nos. 2,068,711 and 2,086,210 disclose a protective face mask for protection from X-rays. The device encloses the entire face, most of the head, and the upper chest with lead or lead containing materials.